I'm A Mess, I'm Chuck Bass
by fangirl1005
Summary: Chuck's a mess. Everyone knows it. Blair has been hurt so many times but she refused to give up on the broken man. Will her love be enough or is Chuck Bass doomed to a life with only alcohol and drugs as his friends. Different way of ending 2x13.


He had to leave. It was better this way. For him and for her. At least that was what he was tried telling himself. He was a mess. Blair didn't deserve this. She deserved someone who could be there for her and give her everything she wanted. He was a Bass. A womaniser. He was Chuck Bass. He didn't care who he hurt. But this wasn't true. Deep down he cared for the brunette. Hell, he loved her! But he couldn't say it. Because he was scared. If he said it out loud, it might come true. So he did what he did best. He ran away. He was a coward and he knew it. He told himself that it was better this way. He just wished it didn't hurt him so much. Or hurt Blair. That's the thing he hated doing the most.

Blair read the note. She was angry, sad and hurt. How could he do this? Just disappear, leaving her. He knew she loved him. Yet he still left. What kind of person does that? But then she just felt sadness. She was sad that he thought he had no one. Heartbroken for him because of what he had been through. It was then that she knew she had to find him. Make him believe she loved him. Prove it to him. Because even though he had hurt her so much, she knew he was hurting more, and her love for him outweighed any amount of pain he could ever make her feel.

She had contacts. She wasn't the only one with spies. It didn't take long before she knew exactly where Chuck Bass was hiding. She got in the cab and turned up at his hotel. She bribed the receptionist to give her his room number and a key. God these people were stupid. She went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Chuck? Chuck I know you're in there"

"Go away"

"No I'm not going to"

"Blair I have nothing to say to you so don't waste your time"

Well that's too bad because I have something to say to you"

"I have a key Chuck, and I will force my way in if I have to"

"Whatever, I don't care anymore"

Blair used the key to open the door and took a deep breath before she walked in. What she saw broke her heart.

"Chuck" she whispered.

He looked broken. Even worse than when he had come to her the night before he left. His eyes were red and puffy, he was pale, his face was blank and he looked half-dead already.

"What happened to you Chuck?"

"Life" he mumbled, turning away from her.

She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What are you going here Blair?"

"Saving you"

"I don't want to be saved"

"Well I don't care because I know this isn't you"

"Of course it's me. Chuck Bass. The failure. The drunk. The whatever you want to call me. I'm a mess Blair"

"We're going to get you out of it ok? Snap out of it!"

"I can't Blair"

"Yes you can. And if you can't, I don't even care I'm going to make you snap out of it"

"Blair-"

"No Chuck! You left me. You left me a note! Not even a proper goodbye just a bit of paper. I told you I loved you and that I was there for you. You knew! And you still went. Why?"

"Don't you know Blair?" He said, getting angrier and louder. He started pacing around the room.

"I'm a screw up! No one could possibly love me. I'm a Bass. No one loves us. Don't you get that. You felt pity for me and I didn't want that. My dad never loved me. No ones ever loved me and no one ever will. I screw everyone over. I'm number one on everyone's hate list! But you were different. I actually felt something for you, and as usual when I'm scared I run. I was scared Blair. Scared of you. Scared of commitment. Because you know what? I don't care what happens to me. I don't really care if I'm dead or alive. But hurting you? I can't bear that. You deserve a prince. Someone who can love you with no strings attached. Someone who can give you everything you've ever wanted. Not someone like me. I will use you and hurt you Blair and I don't want to live like that. I can't live like that. So I ran away. To protect you"

Chuck was sobbing by this point. Blair had tears in her eyes.

"Chuck, I love you because of those things. You're the one for me. No ones perfect. I should know. My family's not exactly an ideal one either. I screw people over too. You know there's only a handful of people I've ever truly loved? You are one of them Chuck. You always have been and always will be. I'm scared too. Scared I'll mess this up between us. But the thing I'm most scared of is losing you. And I can't lose you. I won't. So I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back. I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes because I love you. I love you so much Chuck and that will never change"

"But look at me Blair" he said, sliding down the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"How could you ever love someone like me. I might as well be dead"

"Don't you dare say that Bass. You aren't going anywhere" Blair said, storming over to him. She pulled him into her arms and rocked him forwards and backwards. She comforted him and pulled him towards the bed. She laid them both down and wrapped her arms around him, just like she did the night before.

"I love you Chuck" she whispered in his ear.

"I- I-"

"You don't have to say it Chuck"

"I love you too Blair"

He closed his eyes and slept. Blair stayed awake. Watching over him. Making sure he was alive and breathing. She smiled to herself because this might work between them. They could be together, finally.


End file.
